


Q and Bond

by mific



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Illustrations, Inks, M/M, Portraits, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Q appearing in Bond's London flat as a ghostly, glowing figure.Also two portraits of Q and Bond. In my head, Bond's texting something annoying to Q, who isnotamused.





	Q and Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voculae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voculae/gifts).



> Created as art for a story in the WIP Big Bang 2018. The fic remains a WIP and won't be posted for this year's BB, but I'm posting the art anyway. I was assured that there would be no actual major character death in the fic. Watercolours with ink, digitally finished.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/07a6/vr06lh8cdafrzrczg.jpg)

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/1761/7o0b4x7deqve2g7zg.jpg)

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/aa16/czmk56bktftxmeczg.jpg)

 

 


End file.
